Flashback
by lil-and-sweet
Summary: After three months of Kylie being part of the Loonatics, Tech flashes back to the things he found out about her. Why and when did their relation ship start? Why is Kylie scared of heights? Whats the secret past behind Unknown? Tech X Kylie


**Okay. A few days ago, after FINALLY finishing my lovely Kylie story, I started on the sequel. This is sort of a confusing story line, so bear with me folks. Its called flashback for a reason!**

**Loonatics do not belong to me (Kylie does though)**

**Unknown and it members belong to me!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"ARGH!" Lexi yelled, aiming a kick at Kylie's head. The coyote ducked and tripped Lexi, stunning her. Kylie giggled and bolted off to the other side of the training room.

"Can't catch me Lex!" She taunted her friend cheekily, prancing around.

"Stop moving!" Lexi whined, chasing after Kylie. It was pointless. The brown haired coyote was too fast for the blond bunny.

Ace, Rev, Duck and Tech laughed, watching the girls run around the training room in a blur. "Keep trying Lexi! Tire her out!" Ace called out.

Tech chuckled. "When Kylie's in hyperactive mode, I don't think she CAN tire out." Rev and Duck snickered in agreement.

Kylie suddenly turned and pounced on Lexi, pinning her to the ground. "Ow..." Lexi muttered, rubbing her head. Kylie laughed as Ace began the countdown.

"3...2...1...KYLIE WINS!"

"Yay!" Kylie squealed, jumping up and dancing in victory. Everybody laughed. Kylie's bright blue eyes grew soft again. Her hyperactive moment was over. She saw Lexi on the ground and held out her hand. "Nice game Lexi! If you could catch me I would have been done for!"

Lexi eyed Kylie's hand, then giggled and took the gesture. Kylie helped her up and they shook hands. The best friends walked towards the boys at the other side of the arena, singing a stupid pop song.

"Aw man, you guys are gonna burst my ears drums!" Duck moaned. Kylie giggled and rubbed Ducks head. She gave him a cheeky smile and put her head next to his ear. Then she started to sing. Loudly!

**Keep...HOLDING ON!**

**Cause were gonna make it through,**

**make it through,**

**just..stay strong, **

**cause you know I'm here for you,**

**here for you, **

**Nothing you can say! (Nothing you can say)**

**Nothing you can do! (Nothing you can do)**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth!**

**SO**

**Keep...HOLDING ON!**

**Cause were gonna make it through,**

**make it through!**

"OKAY OKAY! Enough!" He screamed, running across the training room. Everybody fell about laughing. Kylie's voice was awesome, but she could be annoying when she wanted to. She made her way over to Tech and grinned at him sheepishly.

"What did you think of the battle?" She asked.

"Nicely done. But if you weren't hyper she would have flattened you." He replied. She had a blank look on her face. His grin fell. He hoped he hadn't offended her.

"Thats almost exactly what I thought. Then again, I have defeated Ace many times when I wasn't hyper..."

"True..." He breathed thoughtfully. She smiled sweetly at him, making him blush.

"Okay, so who wants to fight me?" Ace called out, pulling out the guardian strike sword.

"I will. It won't even be a challenge." Duck boasted, flexing his muscles. Kylie rolled her eyes and giggled. Rev, Lexi, Kylie and Tech sat down on the bench.

Kylie looked around, a worried look on her face. "Wheres Slam?"

"Probably eating or something." Tech shrugged. After about a minute of silence, Kylie poked him on the shoulder. "What?" He whined.

"Uh, sorry wildcat, but your judging!"

"Oh, he he, right." He jumped up sheepishly and stood at the end of the 'ring'. "Okay, I want a clean battle. No super powers allowed. Than means no teleporting Duck..."

"Aw man!"

"...and the winner will be the person who gets the other on the ground for 3 seconds. READY!"

Duck and Ace stood, poised for battle. Kylie leaned forward in her seat, tail wagging excitedly.

"STEADY!" Tech stood smartly back. "....GOOOOO!!"

He backed off completely. Ace and Duck launched themselves at each other. As they rolled across the floor, Duck pinned Ace to the ground.

"AHA!" He called out. Ace kicked him. He doubled up. Ace stood up and towered over him menacingly. Duck trembled. Ace pulled out the guardian strike sword, grinning evilly.

While this happened, Tech was talking with Kylie. "Who do you thinks gonna win?"

"Yellow." She replied cheerfully, referring to her leader. "Hey look!" She pointed at the battle. "Ducks taking the 'Kylie' route!"

Duck, like Kylie, was running across the training room, with Ace chasing him. Except, he was screaming in terror, not laughter. Tech and Kylie chuckled. Tech once again sat down next to the female coyote. Her blue eyes were glued on the battle, waiting for the winner. He grinned at her, then sneakily put his arm around her in a one-armed hug. She glanced up at him, blushed, then stared back at the battle.

Tech relaxed back in his seat, his arm still around Kylie's waist. Kylie had only been in the group for about 3 months now, and they were officially a couple. And they're attitudes, personality, and hobbies were completely different. This must be what they mean when they say "Opposites attract" He thought. He had also found out heaps more about his "Girlfriend". Why she was afraid of heights, for a fact. He shuddered. If he had been through that, he would be afraid of heights too.

Suddenly, his mind went back to how it all started. Him going out with Kylie, finding out about her past, and the strange background behind the group, Unknown.

* * *

**Yay! Adorable, aren't they? I bet I've already confused you, and sorry about that. It's just how it starts! In this story, it is basically a Flashback of Tech finding out things and starting a relation ship with Kylie. It does deter from different characters thoughts though, just keep that in mind. The only reason Kylie and Tech are going out now is because he flashes back FROM this moment, Okay?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**Jess =]  
**


End file.
